


Taking care

by akirasun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short moment between Boyd and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking care

**Author's Note:**

> I've really been digging Boyd/Stiles and I wanted some fluff. So here's a lot of fluff and really not a lot of anything else!

There was something calming about being able to take care of Stiles in such a way that seemed to calm Boyd's wolf. Making dinner for them, scrubbing him down in the shower, or the simple act of brushing Stiles' hair after getting out of the shower and throwing one of his old shirts over the human's smaller shoulders that made him seem to buzz. He was happy knowing that Stiles just went along with it, unquestioning the behavior, seeming to just accepting it was some werewolf thing. It was nice though, having Stiles smell so much like him after wearing his shirts all night, that they really didn't have to announce the relationship to the rest of the pack. That or they were just happy that the mutual pining seemed to have resolved itself and they were able to move on from the heated and wanting looks they would often pass each other during pack meetings and full moons. Currently though, Boyd was just happy to be knuckle deep in Stiles hair, combing through the locks as they air dried.

"Feels nice," Stiles moaned, leaning into the contact. His eyes fluttered shut as Boyd dug his fingers into his scalp and gave a loving scratch just behind Stiles' ears. "We should do this more often."

"I do this for you every time I see you," Boyd pointed out. He withdrew his fingers that earned him an indignant squeak for his efforts. "Its way past time for us to go to bed, and you'll be complaining in the morning when the alarm goes off if I don't make you sleep now."

"But-" Stiles began to protest, though the kiss that Boyd pressed to his lips effectively cut him off. "Could I at least sleep here tonight?"

"Do I really have a choice in the matter?" Boyd quipped.

"None at all. Now scoot over, lover boy, make room for the squishy, lovable, human."

"Squishy, yes, lovable, not quite so much," Boyd joked, as he pulled Stiles to his chest. Stiles pulled his best wounded look that actually made Boyd's chest ached for the briefest of moments. "Oh, stop it, you know I adore you far too much for my own good. Sleep, Stiles."

"Sleep sleep or can we _sleep_?" Stiles asked, eyebrows wiggling at the innuendo.

"Close your eyes, Stiles. I'll take care of you in the morning if you feel up to it still," Boyd gave in with a small sigh. "Which I don't doubt you will." Stiles gave a small victory punch for his small win and gave in for the moment to actual sleep and silence, for as long as he managed to stay still in his sleep addled mind.

Needless to say, Stiles was very much up in the morning, ready for Boyd to keep his promise.


End file.
